


Espanol

by Arsenic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-07
Updated: 2007-07-07
Packaged: 2020-07-10 06:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19901674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsenic/pseuds/Arsenic
Summary: Remus needs a tutor.





	Espanol

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Secretsolitaire in the Rare Pairings Meme.

Remus came to Kingsley's office, which was unusual. Remus preferred to avoid the Ministry whenever he found it possible to do so. Kingsley smiled and said, "What can I do for you?"

"I was talking to Alastor, and he mentioned that you'd been the MLE liaison to Spain for a bit?"

"Few years, yes."

"I was hoping you could teach me Spanish."

"I'm certain that's within my power, would you mind me asking why?"

"There's a new wizarding school being put together in Chile, they expect to have the initial building done by the end of this year and then start taking on staff some time over that next six months. They're allowing Dark Creatures to apply so long as someone can vouch for them. It's a long shot, doubtful that they will actually hire one, probably more some sort of publicity stunt that I can't comprehend, but I feel I must try."

"Yes, yes. Absolutely. Of course I can help you with the language. If you do procure a spot I shall have to kick myself, though, as we will all miss you."

"Chile is only three Apparitive jumps or one International Portkey away. I will come back on occasion. That said, I think we're both being unnecessarily presumptive."

"They would be fools not to take you on."

"And yet, somehow, Albus is, to this day, widely regarded as foolish for precisely the opposite reason."

Kingsley tilted his head in acknowledgment of the point, if not the sentiment. "In any case, I don't suppose you would be willing to let me hold lessons over meals? My schedule is somewhat hectic these days."

"As a section head of the MLE? I can't imagine," Remus told him dryly.

Kingsley smiled in appreciation. "It should be nice, having an excuse to see each other again."

Remus' eyes shone just slightly more golden than they had the moment before. "Indeed."

"Perhaps we could spend some of that time catching up, as well as playing at pupil and professor."

Remus' lips quirked, and if Kingsley had been the type to flush, he might have. Instead he smiled easily, "I believe you knew what I was saying."

"Occasionally, I am still a fifteen year old boy," Remus admitted.

"Who among us isn't?"

"Severus swears otherwise."

"Severus floats upon his own self-delusions."

"I almost admire his tenacity."

Kingsley laughed. "Dinner tomorrow evening?"

"If that works for you. My schedule is considerably less taxing."

"Yes. Do you know the pub about three blocks off the water, Sword and the Rose?"

"I've seen it."

"Best fish and chips in the city."

"That is where I shall meet you, in that case." Remus tipped his hat on the way out.

It was the most erotic thing Kingsley had ever seen.


End file.
